Surviving a zombie apocalypse
by Grey night
Summary: In this story we follow a person named mike as he wakes up in a truly messed up world as he finds out that this world is a truly fucked up and an out of control place
1. Chapter 1

**Hey GREY here hehe yeah this is my first fan fic so please don't review too harshly but I'm open criticism and such so enjoy XD**

Chapter 1: what the fuck is happening

As mike woke up he noticed that it seemed somewhat late, so he looked over at his alarm clock to see it was eleven o'clock. "fuck slept in again. 'Ugh'' he sat up out of bed and, what to the closet got some dark blue jeans, a navy blue t'shirt, his hi-visibility vest, some underwear and some socks and headed to the bath room to have a shower.

Once he was done and dressed he headed towards the garage without breakfast because, he was already late for work. He hoped in the drivers seat of his dark green Toyota hylux and closed the door. He started the car and drove towards the build site he worked at.

On the way he noticed a car crash he would have stopped if the paramedics weren't there so he kept driving. When he got to the building site he noticed a fairly large group of people hanging around outside the wire fence closing of the build site. His work mates opened the gate and let him in and then they closed it and locked it frantically.

Mike hopped out of his car and walk over to his friend and colleague Zack "hey dude what's up?"

"WHAT'S UP!? LOOK OVER THERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S UP!" zack yelled at mike whilst pointing at a group of people outside the fence.

On his first look the we're normal but then he noticed some thing odd about them. "wait is that..."

"yeah it's blood". Zack assured. At that moment the herd a blood curdling scream and ran towards where it came from." that don't sound good"."no shit".

"what the shit!" mike exclaimed as he saw a women ripping the stomach open and ate his intestines and a man was walking around the corner and looked at mike and zack, then he howled at them then he started walking towards them and was joined by three other people.

"what the fuck, mike we gotta get outta here"." way ahead of u mate hope in". They got in mikes Toyota and mike drove through the gate gaining the attention of the large group of those messed up people outside the fence who started towards them. "Um dude might wanna hurry"."fuck I'm trying fuck" mike responded as he slammed on the accelerator and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey GRAY here haha yeah sorry the last chaper wasn't that long I hope this one is longer I can't really tell for I'm doing all this on my iPod do please enjoy

Chapter 2

As they drove down the m3 back to mikes house in Sydney, the amount of those people just started growing.

"Dude what are we gunna do this shits like a fucking horror movie"." fucked if I know dude we just gotta try and stay away from them" as mike said that one of them tried to get zack from out side the window and snarled as he couldn't grab him through the glass."HOLY SHIT FUCKING BRICKS" zack yelped and mike slammed in the accelerator again and tried swerving thought the cars that littered the m3.

As what could only be described as zombies were flooding out of the cars. Some fell as they were getting out and got squashed under mikes 1.8tone vehicle, as others they hit got shuck in the bull bar.

Zack continued screaming from the sudden shock of a zombie gnawing at him through a window."dude shut the FUCK UP!" mike yelled. Zack stopped but only for a moment as he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK MAN"."I don't know, we gotta think about what we are gunna do".

Half an hour later they pulled up at mikes house which was one story but had an automatic front gate, an automatic garage door and window shutters.

As they got inside the garage and the automatic door was going down they jumped out of the car and ran inside closing the window sitters (that were hardened steel) and locked the heavy oak doors.

They then tried to get their bearings on what the fuck is happening. As Zack was sitting on the couch mike went to look at the zombies that had gotten stuck in his bull bar so he when to the back of his car and grabbed the crowbar from inside the back.

Then when to the front of the car the wedge a zombie from the bull bar to figure out what he can about them. As he got one out it fell on the floor the started twitching the it sat up and growled at mike "oh shit" mike reached for the crowbar he placed on top of the bonnet of the car and hit the zombie on the shoulder.

The sound was sickening the crunch of bone breaking and muscle tearing almost make him puke, but the hit had no effect so he hit it again and again still nothing "What the fuck" mike yelled and Zack ran into the room and saw the zombie staring towards mike with its mangled arm.

So Zack ran to the wall and grabbed the sledge hammer hanging off its rack and ran back to the zombie, then brought the hammer down onto its head. Blood, bone and brain matter sprayed every where. The sight of that made mike puke.

"mike dude are u ok"."I think" he panted. "but I hit that think like five times and it didn't do anything to it".

Mike kneeled down and looked at what he did to it. The arm was only just hanging on to the shoulder,there was a great big dent in the side of the ribs and, the collar bone was broken.

"dude u fucked that are up, wounded why that didn't stop it". They rolled it over to look at its face, "oh fuck" Zack exclaimed. The zombies face was grey it had no lips the eyes were glazed with a mouldy yellow colour and it had no flesh on one side of the face. The bone on said side had teeth marks in it.

"looks like he was eaten too"."yeah dude this is like those movies"."I wonder if this is the only place its happening"Zack wondered. So they went to the lounge room to turn on the tv and look at the news mike turned the tv on, put it to the new and sat down.

"there has been a wide spread pandemic through out the country we are not sure about the rest of the world for we have not herd from any other country sconce this started late last night"." that's right currently the most effected areas of Australia are the major cities and surrounding areas it's best to stay indoors"."thank u Tom, people are taking refuge on top of buildings and any where that they think is safe. This is our last broadcast so anyone out there not affected stay safe and be careful goodbye." Zack turned of the tv.

"well that was fucking informative" Zack exclaimed sarcasm heavy in his voice."what the fuck are we gunna do?"

"I don't know by we can't stay here so come with me". They went to mikes room and got two duffle bags and went back to the kitchen."ok Zack help me get all the canned and bottles of water into the bags".

As they were doing that they herd a frantic banging noise was herd on the front door mike went and looked through the peep hole. It was his girl friend Jen and by the looks of it she was ok.

Mike unlocked the door and swung it open for Jen to come in. As he closed and locked the door after she came in he asked frantically "Jen are you ok?"." mike I'm fine just scared"." did u get hurt?"."no" mike sighed with relief

They all sat down and ate something mike ate the most on account of not eating that morning. It was late so they all went to sleep.

-hey GREY haha please r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys grey here haha yeah I hope this chapter is long enough and not to shit haha yeah as always enjoy

Chapter3

Mike woke up from more banging on the door so he went to check the peep hole. " Holy fuck sticks". There out in the front yard was about fifteen of them."dude, DUDE! ZACK!"."WHAT!"."FUCKING LOOK AT THIS".

As Zack walked over to mike he saw him looking into the peep hole."come look through this"."fine". Zack looked through the peep hole. "HOLY SHIT"

"w-what's wrong" Jen asked as she came down the hallway with her hair sticking out at all sides.

"there are a small amount of them out there".dude mike call them zombies for fucks sake" Zack interrupted "and there's like fifteen 'ZOMBIES' out there"

"w-well w-what are we g-gunna do" Jen asked obviously scared.

"we need to get out of here and fast"." and how do we do that?!"." Zack u grab equipment anything that can be used as a weapon and put it in the back of my car, Jen u need to get all the food in those duffle bags into my car to" mike directed them. " and what are u gunna do?"." I'm maken breakfast we cant do shit on a empty stomach"." fair enough" Zack conceded.

After they had breakfast they all hopped into mikes car. As mike pulled out of the drive way he noticed something on the roof of the neighbouring house but disregarded it as just another zombie.

" mike where are we gunna go?" Zack asked." dont know Zack but they said on the news that there are more zombies in the major cities and surrounding areas, so we gotta get away from here".

As they were driving along Zack noticed something following them it looked like a motorcycle."umm... Dude mike fast green motorcycle following us" mike looked in the rear view mirror,and sure enough bright as day there behind them was a fast green motorcycle.

Mikes thought it through and kept driving. The cars engine made a loud noise and, the car slowed down to a halt."oh dear" Zack sighed

"FUCKING SHIT!" mike yelled whilst slamming his fists on the the top of the steering wheel.

Jen spoke up in a worried tone "mike it's ok maybe the guy back there can help"

"yeah or attack us, and I don't want u in danger" mike replied trying to think of what to do. Just then a person wearing full body leather outfit, and a black full face helmet tapped on the window and motioned for him to lower it.

"god damn it" he sighed as he lowered the window the person took off their helmet. To reveal a some what young guy."you need any help?" he asked.

"yeah man we're outta gas" Zack spoke up. "we'll then we gotta get u some, have u got any jerry-cans?"

As he asked that Jen handed mike a jerry-can from the back of the car." thanks Jen. "ok I need one of u to come with me though" the biker said looking at each of them." I'll go" mike said." Jen hand me the crow bar in the back please" so she did. As mike was getting out of the car a moan could be herd not to far away, and it was accompanied by plenty more. Then a group of zombies came around the corner, there was about twelve of them.

" AGH COME ON! No you know what I'm gonna kill them" mike said as he started towards them. "Dude mike stop!"."what u conning to Zack?" Zack just nodded and hopped out of the car and grabbed his sledge hammer.

Both mike and Zack charged at the group of zombies and as they reached them mike jumped up and kicked one in the face then landing on its head with a sickening crunch, as he swung his crow bar at another zombie, having the hook dig into the zombies skull and tearing of a section.

Whilst mike swung his sledge hammer at the legs of four zombies which brought them down allowing him to stomp on their heads.

Mike kicked one in to the on conning path of Zack's swing which was going for another two killing all three. Then they both swung their weapons at the last tree Zack taking out two with blows to the head, mike tearing the head of another with the hook of his crowbar.

As they walked back to the car they noticed the bike dude was gone." huh guess he didn't want to help"mike thought. " no but I think he did want someone"." what do u mean?" mike asked as he looked in the back seat and Jen was gone.

Mike turned and started sprinting down the road Zack tried calling for him but mike didn't listen so Zack waited there.

"Z-Zack where's m-mike"Zack turned around to se Jen and the biker dude. "Where the fuck have u been?"Zack asked worriedly the biker dude lifted his arm to show a jerry-can full of gas. "also who the fuck are u any way?"

"oh sorry I'm tony hehe"tony said whilst rubbing the back of his head. Tony placed down the jerry-can to shake hands with Zack when they herd something.

"ARGHH" mike yelled as he tackled tony." why the fuck did u take Jen!" tony pointed to the jerry-can." Oh, sorry but next time let us know" sorry hehe I'm tony by the way" tony said tubbing the back of his head and holding his hand out.

"mike" mike replied whist shaking Tonys hand. They grabbed the jerry-can and poured the gas into the gas tank.

"thanks for the help, hey u know what we could use an extra guy come with us" Zack asked

"I don't know"." come on we can strap u bike to the roof and there is enough room in the car".

"fine I'll come with" tony conceded

As Zack smiled and shook hands with tony. "don't try any funny shit" mike warned.


End file.
